


All the Time in the World

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru lost Ouka once. He's not going to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

A weight on the bed woke him. He spun and grabbed for his darts--

"Omi-kun," someone hissed. "It's me."

It was too dark to see properly, but her face was clear, almost glowing. "It can't be."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never wanted to worry you. I had to--"

"It's all right," he said, and reached up to touch her face. If it was a dream, he wanted to make the most of it. Her skin was soft and cold.

Schuldig, white-skinned, sharp-toothed Schuldig, had pulled her away, bleeding, gasping for air; _It's all right,_ he'd hissed. _I'll make you better._

They'd had no body to bury.

She was smiling, and he rubbed against her teeth with his thumb. The canines were as sharp as Schuldig's; his heart pounded against his chest. "You're not really my sister," he said. "I found out. You're my cousin. And...it's Mamoru, now."

"Mamoru-kun." Her weight shifted. "If I'm not your sister...."

_Even if you were my sister,_ he thought fiercely, and leaned up to kiss her, one hand tangling in her short hair. She kissed him back, eager, no less sweet for her strange coldness.

"The cameras," he said, when he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"They won't see me," she said. "Don't worry."

"Ouka-chan," he whispered. "I--"

"We can be together." Her breath was cool against his ear. "Can't we?"

"Yes," he said, _"Yes,"_ pulling her closer. "I won't let you go."

~

 

The parking garage shook, and the lights sputtered out. Ouka shot a look at Mamoru. "It's all right," he said, his face supernaturally calm.

Another shake, this one more violent and somehow closer. Ouka grabbed Mamoru's arm, but he stood firm. "I know where she is," Mamoru called, holding the cell phone above his head. "It's here."

The shaking stopped. Ouka could just make out Nagi's face at the opposite wall.

"I'll leave the phone," Mamoru said. "You can go. Just like us. Wherever you want."

"How long have you known?" Nagi asked.

"Long enough," Mamoru said. "I needed insurance."

Nagi glared and walked closer. Ouka could hear his heartbeat, steady but elevated. "If you're lying--"

"I wouldn't," Mamoru said. "Not about _that."_ He took Ouka's fingers with his free hand and squeezed them. "She's safe," he said. "She'll be happy to see you."

Nagi reached out, carefully. Mamoru let go of the cell phone, and it floated over. Nagi inspected the screen, his face glowing. "Thank you," he said, finally. "Don't think I'll forgive you from keeping it from me, if I ever see you again."

"You won't," Mamoru said, taking Ouka's hand more tightly and starting to run.

"How could you trust him?" Ouka sputtered, as they rattled down the stairs. "He could have--"

"He wouldn't," Mamoru said. "Because I wouldn't have. If it was you."

She looked at him, his face solemn and intent. "Mamoru-kun," she said.

"Shh," Mamoru said. "We're almost at ground level."

~

 

The motel room was tiny and dark and terrible. It smelled like food that been left out too long, and Ouka could hear the woman in the room next door, the needle sliding into her vein, the soft, heavy sounds of her drugged breathing.

"Just for a few nights, and we'll move on," Mamoru had said. "We'll have to be careful for a while. But once we're safe...there's a lot of money, Ouka-chan. I'll buy you diamonds."

"I don't want diamonds," she said.

"You deserve them," he answered. "You--"

She kissed him before he could say anything else. She did love it, though, the way he talked about her, the way he treated her. He made her feel so beautiful, even now, when her skin felt white as a fish's belly, when she had to be careful not to smile too wide in public.

Still, she would have to do something. He was young enough now, but she didn't want to look like a dirty old man and his plaything.

They would work something out. Perhaps just a _little_ blood might do the trick. And he might change his mind, too. They had lots of time to decide.

They had all the time in the world.

She rubbed her hands together, trying not to get too excited. She couldn't go hunting until evening, and it was hardly noon.

Maybe she could just go next door....

She grinned. She could be resourceful, after all. She'd make Mamoru-kun proud.


End file.
